Under terms of Mutual Acceptance
by Crimson Assassin
Summary: Kurama and Hiei's new mission is to track down a group of slave traders in the Makai. Hiei acts the ever apathetic companion, yet recently he's become overly possessive about a certain red head at an alarmingly fast rate. (Yaoi) Chap 4 up ^_^
1. Prologue

Regular Disclaimers apply. I don't own anything! I'm just a big loser who abuses other people's characters! Forgive me! *falls over*  
  
*************/~@~\*************  
  
"I've told you before…not to sneak up from behind me, Kurama."  
  
"So you have, Hiei."  
  
Day broke to dusk turned to evening, orange spilling through the horizon like ink on a clumsy artist's canvas, drowning out only slightly as deep purple violently pulled at its seems from the east.  
  
In a quiet swish of deep green silk from the slender, breathtakingly beautiful, young man's ancient Chinese-styled tunic, the addressed Kurama elegantly swept back rich crimson locks that spilled mercilessly over his almost slight but dignified shoulders, swaying gracefully up to lean against a cheaply painted metal railing overlooking busy rush hour traffic.  
  
"I love the Ningenkai(1)," the red head smiled, facing out towards the darkening sky, leaning up against the building roof's metal banister propped up on his thinly covered elbows.  
  
"Hn," was the only reply from his stoic companion.  
  
Ruby eyes glared down at the emerald eyed beauty beside him, as the fire demon tried desperately to look unamused from his perch sitting atop the railing. Returning his gaze to the hustle-bustle of the lively human city below, a cool night breeze gently played with his heavy mass of messy, almost spiked, short black hair. It swept softly into his pale, handsome face, right above the bridge of his nose, and he leaned into the breeze's tender caress.  
  
"Humans are weak. You shouldn't allow yourself to get so connected to the human world, fox."  
  
With a soft chuckle, Kurama replied, "It's a little harder than you make it seem, Hiei."   
  
He looked down at his hands, his long, slender fingers that never rightfully belonged to him.  
  
"After I took this human body, was born into this world, I've fallen deeply in love with the Ningenkai…and…"  
  
"…and that human mother of yours. I've noticed."  
  
Kurama sighed heavily and leaned back up against the cold, steel bars.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Hiei regarded him with a cool, apathetic glance, holding it for a few moments before pulling at his thick, black cloak. Without so much as a curt farewell, he dropped forward from the paint-chipped railing, landing smoothly and soundlessly on the currently spectator-free, sidewalk concrete five stories below. He grunted with disapproval, sparing one final glance up at the fox-youko spirit who now paid him little mind as he watched a noisy flock of ducks honk over head. Clenching his fist angrily, the short, dark demon disappeared into the shadows of a nearby alley and into the night.  
  
End of Prologue 


	2. Mindless chatter of an idle mind

Regular Disclaimers apply. I don't own anything! I'm just a big loser who abuses other people's characters! Forgive me! *falls over*  
What's the Demon world called? What's the Youkai? What's the Makai? I can't remember~!! _  
  
*************/~@~\*************  
  
  
With a soft, porcelain click, Kurama placed his chop sticks across the small, empty, blue rice bowl, laying it on the wooden counter near the little kitchen's sink. He contemplated washing his dinner dishes with a weary sigh, subconsciously clutching lightly at his white, cotton-clad midsection. Something he had eaten quite frankly hadn't agreed with him. He suppressed a moan, smirking to himself at his own patheticness. The Irony of being taken out by a single bowl of rice and vegetables prepared by his kind, loving, weak, human mother made him almost laugh at loud. He winced at what Hiei would say. He'd probably never speak to me again…either that or kill me for acting like such a ningen, he thought ruefully.  
  
He'd tried his best to stay away from the foods he knew could cause him harm. Even though his mother worried and joked what kind of child she'd raised that didn't like chocolate, he'd been obliged to tell her it made him feel ill, which wasn't far from the truth at all.   
  
For the life of him, he couldn't remember what his diet was 400 years ago in the makai as a youko. After he'd transferred himself into this body, he'd lost quite a few traits from him former life, in fact. He was no longer the vicious, merciless hunter he'd once been. A murderer still, yet a murderer for justice was what he preferred to call it, or at least what helped him sleep at night.   
  
He switched off the living room light, leaving his dishes for the morning, and decided to take a nice, long shower before getting to his homework and eventually getting to bed.  
  
Climbing the stairs to his bedroom, he raked a graceful hand through his fiery red tresses, sighing inwardly, snapping down the light switch that illuminated the stair in a fit of irritation and sulked into his room. He plopped down onto his bed and pulled the t-shirt from him lithe, toned body and fell back with a swoosh into his thick, warm comforter, crossing his arms behind his neck to support his head. Idly starting at the plain, white ceiling, he sniffed at the earthy, sweet aroma of incense that his room could never seem to rid itself of. Clad in nothing but his tight, worn, blue jeans, he twirled his fingers through his hair and grunted defiantly while turning his green gaze towards the open window, watching as the wind billowed his tan, satin curtains. Perhaps he wouldn't take a shower tonight. Not finish his homework, do nothing but fall asleep here and let everything start over in the morning…  
  
  
"Kurama! Wake up quick! Lord Koenma has an urgent mission for you!"  
  
The red head awoke, to his startlement, to bright pink eyes framed by light, bouncy blue-green hair as the female guide to the spirit world in her salmon pink colored kimono, floats above him anxiously on that oar of hers.   
  
"Botan?" He asked somewhat stupidly in his half daze, having drifted off to darkness but an hour before her arrival, "What is it? Why so late?"  
  
She nodded and raised a slender eyebrow at his current stare, half naked and half hanging from the bed. He mumbles a 'please don't ask' and reaches for his shirt across the blanket.  
  
She spoke quickly and informatively to him as he dressed, " Lord Koenma discovered early last night a caravan of slave traders has made its way through the Demon world, capturing and slaughtering everything that comes into its path! Not even plants are defenseless enough for them!"  
  
"Plants in the demon world were never very defenseless to begin with however," Kurama added with an agitated shake of his head as he listened.  
  
"Lord Koenma demands they be stopped and I've been requested to gather you for this mission," the girl smiled happily.   
  
Kurama had a bad feeling, "Am I to be alone on this mission?"  
  
"No," she smiled, "Hiei's already waiting for us in the spirit world with lord Koenma."  
  
End chapter 1  
  



	3. And the misson is given

Sure enough, when the colorful duo arrived at the gates of Judgment, Hiei was indeed awaiting them, dressed from head to toe in his dark, raven colored garb, gracing Kurama with his patented angry glare through piercing, crimson eyes. He grunted in disapproval when Kurama had come into hearing range and barked, "Took you long enough."  
  
Kurama smiled, though fed up with his antics, was quite used to them,  
"Sorry, I had to change."  
  
"Vain, stupid fox."  
  
"Impatient, little demon."  
  
That earned the red head another glare and Botan giggled as she ushered them along.  
  
  
Young, chocolate eyed, brown, shaggy haired Koenma in his blue, silk tunic and red sash sat at his desk behind the mountain of paperwork in the plain, white, tile floored, cramped office space, watching the trio enter through a serious expression. Botan bounced up to stand behind him, leaving Kurama and Hiei to receive his orders. Kurama smiled warmly and nodded in greetings, noting the smell of wine and Botan's flowery perfume, Hiei slightly turned away but kept his silent scowl all the same.  
  
"Botan's informed you of why you were called, I'm to believe."  
  
The address pair nodded.  
  
"I'm also to believe you understand this isn't a DOA kind of mission. I want this man," Koenma gestured to a screen that suddenly lowered from the ceiling. A broad, tan skinned man with a gruesome scar across his left eye, and silver hair, stared back at them, "dead. His name is Malco Firidhis, their fearless leader of sorts. I really have no complaints as to how you do it, just get it done, and put a stop to his activities and anyone else you find who is critically involved."  
  
The screen flashed to a map of an area in the makai as Kurama and Hiei viewed the proceedings attentively.  
  
"He's located here," a red circle indicated where the caravan was heading, their trail marked in a broken line of lime green against the tan backdrop of the area, "and we believe he's planning on staying in this Northwestern section for a while. There's a popular trading city and port there that provides overseas imports in a variety of illegal goods and exotic slaves."  
  
As the screen went off, Koenma sighed.  
  
"Please be very cautions in your venturing while in his new territory. His group is made up of cheap mercenaries who love nothing if not the sight of blood stained on their weapons, and life hardened criminals whose pettiest crimes are murder at the least."  
  
Kurama nodded lightly, brushing down his violet silk tunic, tightening his yellow, satin, sash of a makeshift belt, and Hiei 'Hn'ed as if it was blasphemous to imply he would acquire injury from such low born scum.   
  
Koenma gave them a final nod and worried frown before he let them on their way.  
  
  
************************  
I'm sorry that chapter was so short! ^_^;;;; T_T 


	4. Foot on unfamiliar ground

~*~  
Usual disclaimers apply! ^_^  
~*~  
  
/Foot on unfamiliar grounds\  
  
Shadows shifted as the dark, makai forest rustled in an errie anticipation. Deep, low growls warned the travel-weary pair of a fast approaching danger from their lairs further within the valley, thick with tall, whistling trees as a chill wind shuddered through their leaves.   
  
Kurama sighed and dropped his pack in the dirt, having earlier pushed up his airy, silky, white sleeves, he trailed a delicate hand across his brow.  
  
"Hiei…I think we're lost."  
  
The red eyed youkai spat and shoved his hands in his pockets.  
  
"You _doubt_ my directional skills?"  
  
"No. At first I doubted them. Now I've come to believe you've never had any to begin with."   
  
Hiei growled, "Stupid fox, " he narrowed his eyes challengingly, "I'd like to see you do better."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Elegant brows knitted as the red head tilted his head up towards the black heavens and closed his eyes in deep concentration.   
  
The scent of pine was becoming a bit overwhelming in the fire demon's opinion. The only reason he had come this way was because Kurama had suggested going the other way…  
  
His fists clenched and trembled furiously, it was all that stupid fox's doing! And now he dares to mock me even!  
  
Before Kurama could even consider reacting, his short-tempered, menace to society of a companion tackled him from his left side, throwing them both to the rough forest floor. Kurama gasped as a sharp rock dug into his back, his arms suddenly pinned at his sides.  
  
"Hi-hiei!? What are you-"  
"Silence!"  
  
Kurama could do nothing but stare wide-eyed up into Hiei's bloody irises, now mysteriously aflame by an awakened anger, as the demon loomed over him with a snarl.  
  
"Who do you think I am!? I'm not some child for you to reprimand!"  
"But…but I-!"  
"How do you know I wasn't leading you right into the enemy's hands!? You know nothing about me!"  
  
Kurama's eyes softened, he whispered apologetically with a hint of fear, "…Hiei…"  
  
As if awoken from a trance, Hiei's eyes took a more confused look, lightening, before looking remorseful. He sat up quickly, releasing his captive's wrists. He stood abruptly and turned away.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. I-I don't know what…"  
  
He eyes were still wide and staring off into the forest as Kurama stood and brushed himself off, his rich purple tunic revealing no blemishes in the cover of the night. His sleeve, however, had snagged on a twig just above his elbow.  
  
"I understand,"  
  
Hiei didn't respond, his pale cheeks stained with an ashamed blush. Kurama continued.  
  
"I felt it too."  
  
End chapter 3  
  
  
~*~  
  
Thanks go out to Isis Blue for sending me a site with a YYH gloassry. Thank you! You're so sweet! ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ v   
Love Akira  
  



End file.
